


[Elsanna]怪物The Monster

by Maiatoxic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiatoxic/pseuds/Maiatoxic
Summary: 故事大意：皇室姊妹亂倫之下妹妹被詛咒成怪物，當時年少的她們被迫分開，艾莎被逐出皇室，走向毀滅之際被人收留教導魔法，兩年後，艾莎回到荒廢的城堡舊址，誓言要將親妹安娜解咒。［閱讀前注意］這篇的故事背景：獵魔士 x frozen迷妹腦洞大的創作文，有Elsanna，傑洛特x葉奈法（取巫師3翻譯）主要還是elsanna，有一些獵魔士相關的東西，會盡量不要太複雜。這一篇採用艾莎的過去與現在兩條線交叉呈現。這篇姐妹倆有點病，抱歉。
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

艾莎踩在冬季刺骨寒風的沙灘上艱難的前行，隔著面罩，唯一外露的藍眼看向前方不遠處荒廢的艾倫戴爾皇室的夏宮，她握緊拳頭、藍眼微微眯起回想當年——

兩年前。

艾倫戴爾皇室一家在痛失前任皇后之後過了數年又迎娶了一位新王后，他們決定遵循往例，在夏季時搬到座落於海邊懸崖的夏宮，在那裏度過為期一個禮拜的家族活動，自從皇后過世，他們就再也不曾到夏宮避暑，艾莎從父王期待的眼神中猜到父王應該是想藉由這次的家庭聚會凝聚這個新家庭。

雖然艾莎對於新母后充滿了抗拒，但看到妹妹安娜期待的神情，她便默不做聲。

艾莎換上深藍色的洋裝，望著鏡子裡的自己、眉頭緊皺，不安的藍眼散發出困惑與害怕。

昨天她和親妹安娜吵架了，姐妹倆相處這麼多年來第一次吵得這麼嚴重，父王最後下令要彼此回各自的房間，要一直到今天早上全家出發前往夏宮時才能再見到彼此。

「我希望經過一個晚上的冷靜，妳們可以像個成熟負責的大人一樣面對妳們唯一的姐妹。」  
父王說，他一向是最理智的人、鮮少發怒，但是話只要說一次，所有人都會聽從於他。

那晚艾莎抓著棉被，怎麼也睡不著，她想著早上她們一起挑著要帶去夏宮的禮服時，艾莎正專心思考著要帶哪一件衣服去夏宮時，安娜突然猝不及防地吻上了她的臉頰，嚇得她差點又要魔力失控，將整個衣櫃冰起來。

「安娜，」艾莎摀住方才遭到妹妹襲擊的臉頰，透過手套感受到自己發燙的臉頰，她忍不住埋怨道：「妳怎麼可以偷偷親我？」

「喔，」安娜玩著她的薑紅色雙麻花辮，鬼靈精怪的綠眼轉了轉，說：「是艾莎的側臉太美了，我實在情不自禁⋯⋯」她看著安娜變得夢幻色的綠眼，她們在央求她。艾莎盯著她們過了幾秒，內心感到一陣煎熬後，安娜似乎忍不住了，便出聲要求道：「艾莎，這裡是更衣間，不會有人煩的⋯⋯」她甚至嘟起她漂亮的櫻桃小嘴，鼓勵著艾莎。

「嗯⋯⋯」艾莎戴著白手套的手緩緩伸向安娜，又縮了一下，最後抵抗不了安娜的要求，她輕輕摸上了安娜的臉頰。  
「那只能一下下而已⋯⋯」她嘟噥著，那聲音太過細小，安娜似乎聽都沒聽見，便一個箭步吻上艾莎的唇。

艾莎回應妹妹的殷情盼望，兩人在更衣室親吻著彼此，雙方的舌頭追逐、交纏著彼此。

那年，艾莎將滿21歲，即將成為女王的第一繼承人她正努力學習，而安娜正值十八歲年華的後青春少女年紀，姐妹倆一起經歷過可怕的童年創傷——姊姊艾莎的魔力暴走，傷及安娜的頭部時，正巧得到了剛好在艾倫戴爾借住一宿的獵魔人與女巫——利維亞的傑洛特與范格堡的葉奈法的幫助下解咒，雖救不回妹妹那一戳染白的頭髮，但至少幫助安娜脫離險境。

吟遊詩人筆下傳說中的神仙眷侶在清晨時分準備離開前，葉奈法將守候在剛脫離險境的安娜身旁的艾莎叫起來，提供她有關魔法學院阿圖瑞莎的建議。

「雖然那裡和我以前念書的情況有所落差，但是至少妳能在那裡學會如何控制妳的魔法。」葉奈法將一個燙有學院代表字母的徽章交給八歲的艾莎，她看著女人紫羅蘭色、蘊含魔力的雙眼，聞著她身上特有的醋栗與丁香，誠惶誠恐地盯著一身黑的女術士。  
「這只是建議，艾莎，妳身上所擁有的力量與天賦是近百年來難得一見的奇蹟。」

艾莎抿緊雙唇，上一個相信她的能力是奇蹟的人已經被她弄得昏迷還有一戳頭髮變白，她的水藍眼滿是水氣。

「堅強，艾莎，這是妳與生俱來的力量，妳應該為此高興。」女術士一眼看出小女孩心中的疑慮，她只是緊抓一下對方的手，留下這一句，便起身和站在後頭等候她的獵魔士消失在清晨的濃霧之中。

八歲的艾莎看著手中還殘留女術士獨特香氣的徽章，上頭的標誌似乎還發出亮光。

——

姐妹倆在更衣室親吻著，她們啃咬著彼此的嘴唇、脖子，兩人正熱烈地渴求彼此，連冰都能融化。  
她們吻著對方全身上下，艾莎手裡原本抓著要帶去夏宮的禮服從手中滑落，她戴著白手套的雙手被安娜握了起來，隔著手套，可以感受到安娜故意搓揉著手指，艾莎為此小小呻吟一陣，她讓安娜解開她的禮服，讓她吸吮著粉色的乳頭、艾莎則伸出顫抖的手握住安娜正往成熟女人大小發展的酥胸。

她們在更衣間搓揉著彼此，小小聲喊著對方。

安娜將艾莎引導到旁邊的化妝桌上，脫下艾莎的裙擺，要她面對安娜坐上桌子，艾莎都通通照做。

安娜在那場意外之後還是一樣樂觀開朗，兩人的關係雖然在成長過程中多少有些疏離，不過在所有人面前，安娜還是那個愛追著姊姊屁股後面跑的傻妹妹。

但是只有艾莎曉得，自從在安娜十一歲初潮來臨之後、曉得了身體之美好後，安娜就常常像是一隻飢渴的魅魔，在深夜裡出現在艾莎的床鋪旁，唱著童年姐妹倆合力創作，有關雪人的童謠，但現在聽在艾莎耳裡卻充滿了性暗示。

「艾莎，姊姊，看看我，看看這個。」安娜第一次展露出她對姊姊的欲求時，便直指著艾莎最愧疚的地方——那一搓永遠不會恢復正常的白髮。「這是艾莎姐姐的傑作，我的頭髮永遠都會有這一搓不可抹滅的白了。」她爬上艾莎的床，即使她只有十一歲，但是她的舉止都展現出一位成熟女性的魅力與誘惑。

「姊姊，艾莎姊姊，」十一歲的安娜跨坐在十四歲艾莎的身上，吐露著極度誘惑的聲音，在她耳邊說道：

「妳要負責。」

那是她們第一次初嘗禁果，親吻的滋味遠比她們偷偷在禁書裡看到的還要刺激，還讓人著迷，艾莎記得自己有些笨拙的在安娜的引導下，用戴著手套的雙手撫弄妹妹還尚未長毛的陰部，她叫喊著自己的名字而高潮的樣子讓艾莎永生難忘⋯⋯之後是第二次、第三次，安娜永遠都有辦法找到藉口理由要艾莎和她交歡。

最一開始，艾莎完全出於愧疚與補償心態配合她，但是久了以後，艾莎也從這扭曲的姐妹關係中得到了喜悅與滿足，甚至她也慢慢愛上了妹妹，對於她所有的要求幾乎都使命必達，她乖巧得就像是安娜專屬的娃娃一樣，就像是現在，她也聽從著安娜的指示，坐在化妝台上、張開大腿。

安娜跪了下來，伸手撥弄了一下艾莎的私處後，熟練的張嘴含住艾莎的陰部，艾莎咬著下唇發出微微的嘆息聲，當安娜的舌頭伸入時，艾莎抓住了桌角，發出破碎的呻吟。

「哼嗯⋯⋯」她扭著臀部，下意識貼近安娜的唇，即使她們已經在父親、後母與僕人的眼皮底下做過無數次，在宮殿裡留下她們歡愛過的痕跡，在浴室、在圖書館，甚至溫室⋯⋯都沒有比姐妹倆一早相約在更衣室來一發還更加振奮精神。

「艾莎，今天特別濕呢⋯⋯」安娜舔了舔艾莎的私處說：「是生理期快來了嗎？好像比平常更加飢渴。」她站起身，舔了舔手指。

「嗯⋯⋯」艾莎紅著臉看著安娜挑釁的表情，殷殷期盼她的進入。  
「我想在夏宮那幾天可能月經就來了。」艾莎說話的時候，安娜沾滿唾液的食指與中指伸了進來，艾莎又哼了兩聲，抱緊安娜的身體，在她耳邊碎叫著壞妹妹、小淘氣之類的戲稱，反而讓安娜更賣力地抽送手指。

「我一直很想試試看在夏宮和妳做愛，姊姊。」安娜將手指完全送入艾莎體內時，在她耳邊說道，極其魅惑的嗓音讓艾莎無可救藥的為之顫抖。

「而且⋯⋯我想跟父親坦白了。」

艾莎原來沈浸在性愛中的藍眼突然變得清澈，她握著桌角的地方瞬間結凍，安娜察覺不妙便慢慢退出艾莎的身體。

「我不允許。」艾莎看著妹妹的臉，認真道，「我不答應，就算我們怎麼相愛，親姊妹做這種事，父王跟母后，我們的家教跟人民會怎麼看待我們？」

「隨便他們怎麼想，艾莎。」安娜握緊雙手道：「我愛妳，妳也愛我，我們應該要在一起。」

「但是現實就是沒辦法讓我們能夠在一起⋯⋯」艾莎感覺到自己體內的力量開始失衡，她閉上嘴，轉頭撿著剛才掉在地上的衣服，金眉緊皺。

「艾莎，妳再過兩年就能繼承王位，我求妳登基之後迎娶我。」安娜跟上前，激動得快要叫起來，艾莎穿好衣服後瞪著有些失控的妹妹，那樣冰冷的憤怒讓安娜閉上嘴。

「這不是我們能決定的，安娜⋯⋯」注意到自己的表情嚇到了妹妹，艾莎立刻調整表情，握住妹妹的手。「我很抱歉，我愛妳，但是我怕這樣的決定會嚇壞所有人⋯⋯」艾莎想起了許久以前曾經被人喊過怪物的記憶，雖然可能是她在傷害安娜之後捏造出來的記憶，也有可能是她親眼見過獵魔士與女術士走在街上時被人丟腐敗水果，一邊被罵怪物、變種人和會魔法的怪胎場面，讓她自動移植在心中所致，但是比起自己被人稱怪物，她更怕⋯⋯

「妳怕妳被人喊怪物嗎？艾莎？」安娜似乎察覺到對方擔憂的事情，悲傷地垂下頭，「難道妳更想要我們分別嫁給我們從未見過面的王子，然後妳可以招贅男人繼續在艾倫戴爾當女王，而我就得離開家、離開妳，和一個我從不認識也一輩子都不會愛上的男人在一起，為他生子⋯⋯」

艾莎冰凍了衣櫥，她大喊了一聲不，驚覺自己的失控，看著妹妹又看著衣櫥，最後哭著跑出去。

察覺她們怪異氣氛的國王沒能從她們其中一個口中問出真相，只好無奈下令，姐妹倆要暫時禁止和彼此見面，沈澱一晚，直到前往夏宮的早上才能再次相見。

艾莎那一晚上難以入睡，她盯著房門，怎樣也等不到安娜來敲她的門。

艾莎來到施有魔法防護罩的殘破夏宮，母后早逝之後，國王再娶的後母請了某個擅長封印咒語的法師施加的防護罩，讓兩年前的艾莎差點在這惡毒的防護罩下香消玉殞。

她一直跟新媽媽處不來，新媽不知道為什麼恨她入骨，甚至恨到防護罩都請人製作專門對付艾莎的符文，只要艾莎一碰到，就會立刻觸電。

即使父王在兩年前姊妹亂倫東窗事發的那個晚上立刻要艾莎永遠離開艾倫戴爾，並剝奪她身為女王繼承人的權力，他依然趁著夜黑風高的夜晚送走她時，還熱淚盈眶、滿是不捨的跟艾莎道歉。

「要是早點送你去阿圖瑞莎，這件事是不是就不會發生了。」

艾莎望著他，心想著親姊妹相戀這種事情是怎麼也防不了的，但是她還是顫抖的說：  
「父王，女兒不孝，讓您失望了⋯⋯」

國王搖搖頭，艾莎知曉事已至此，說再多話也與事無補，她沮喪的垂下頭。

「快，快去那個女巫要妳去的地方，要趕在特萊莎的殺手追上妳之前⋯⋯」父王塞了枚金幣給她，又塞了另一枚交給馬車夫。

坐在馬車廂的艾莎望著老淚縱橫的父王，望著逐漸變得遙遠的夏宮⋯⋯還有她親愛的、被詛咒的可憐妹妹。

艾莎擦了擦眼淚，眼中燃起一道怒火。

她就定位，嘴裡默默詠唱著咒語，調整呼吸、感受體內冰雪的魔力，還有赤腳踩在土地上與之連結的力量，她深吸口氣、閉上眼靜止一秒，張開了滿是冰藍色光芒的雙眼，她喊著古老精靈文，天上烏雲密佈，閃電隨之而來，像是呼應她的召喚降臨在她身上。

艾莎張開手，她的身體包覆著冰雪，當電流擊中她時，她雙手合併、手指比出劍指，混合雷與冰衝擊波按照她的希望射向那片防護罩，爆炸聲應聲響起，艾莎伸手護住臉，感受到身上的披風與頭髮都向後飄揚。等待衝擊過後，艾莎看著失去防護罩後的夏宮，變得異常破敗，那種損害是從內部開始的，看起來像是遭到詛咒的力量所致，畢竟夏宮也才荒廢兩年，現在的外觀看起來卻像是五十年沒人用，裡面一定更加精彩⋯⋯「安娜，我來了。」

艾莎邁開步伐，朝裡頭走去。

阿圖瑞莎教會艾莎如何控制魔法之後時間才過了半年，能教她的東西就剩不多了，其他事情在她聰慧的藍眼下看過一次就學起來，好像她天生如此。

校長跟她說，她有潛力去輔佐最偉大的、最厲害的國王，成為歷代最優秀的女巫，但艾莎不領情，甚至公然拒絕校長的引薦，這讓艾莎在阿圖瑞莎的名聲直直下滑。大家都在想，要一個曾經是準女王繼承人的大小姐去輔佐國王，的確是天方夜譚。但校長卻了然於心點點頭，畢竟接收她為徒的那個晚上，她就從才剛逃過死劫、披頭散髮又狼狽的對方眼中知曉這人身上背負的使命與詛咒，她是冰雪選中的女子，卻也是亂倫之人。

「我明白，妳還有要做的事情未解決。」校長說，「但我的看法依然不變，妳會是妳這一代最優秀的女巫。」校長停了停，說：  
「我們這裡也沒有東西可以教妳了，但要完成妳要做的事情，妳得去請教懂解咒的人⋯⋯」她拿出一個黑色渡鴉的小型雕像，交給了艾莎，在她耳邊輕聲說道：「找到葉奈法，她會告訴妳獵魔士在哪裡。」

艾莎道了謝，在那個晚上便透過渡鴉指引，順利開啟傳送門來到葉奈法的住處，當時她透過窗戶，看到裡頭正在忙的獵魔士跟葉奈法，兩人交疊的影子讓她久違的紅著臉，一時之間卻也看呆，等到兩人完事後，葉奈法才套上黑絲絨睡袍，打開大門不太開心的瞪著偷窺多時的艾莎，暴露在外坦蕩蕩的胸口讓艾莎臉紅地低下頭。

「怎麼，被逐出皇室之後就忘了禮儀嗎？」葉奈法說，「還是阿圖瑞莎沒有教妳把自己傳送過來之前要先知會一下對方？」

「葉奈法，我很抱歉打擾你們⋯⋯我實在是太急著要找傑洛特⋯⋯」艾莎僵在原地，裸露壯碩上半身的傑洛特正好走了出來，艾莎看著似乎一眼認出自己的對方，說：「他們說已經沒有東西可以教我了，可是我必須學習更多⋯⋯  
「傑洛特，求求你，教我怎麼解咒。我願意以龐大的代價換取你的知識。」

獵魔士那通過變異之後擁有如狼般，會在夜裡發光的金眼似乎彎了一下，好像他剛剛笑了一下，但是宣稱變異之後會被剝奪情感的獵魔士臉上並沒有任何表情。

「妳直接委託我幫妳解咒就行了。」

「不⋯⋯」艾莎搖搖頭，「人們說你們會殺死怪物⋯⋯我不希望你殺了她。」

「哼⋯⋯我不是那種濫殺無辜的人。」傑洛特擺了擺手。

「我相信你，可是，可是這都是我的錯。」艾莎一想到還被關在夏宮的妹妹，情緒一激動又紅了眼眶。

「我求求你，不管你要什麼我都願意給你，請你教導我怎麼樣才能不用殺生，解除咒語的方法⋯⋯」艾倫戴爾的前女王繼承人，天生擁有冰雪魔力、備受矚目與期待的新生代準女巫，艾莎·艾倫戴爾，此時此刻跪在雨後潮濕的土壤上，在獵魔士與女巫面前跪拜在地。

傑洛特皺著眉頭，正想說些什麼，身旁的葉奈法已經衝了過去將她扶起來。

「妳永遠都不該以如此姿態求人。」她的聲音有些嚴厲，「記住妳的身分。」

艾莎望著兩人，忍住快要潰堤的淚水，她看著女術士的雙眼，緩慢地點點頭。


	2. Chapter 2

艾莎召喚出發光冰球，讓它飄在空中、暗藍色的光照亮了她前方，配著搖曳的藍光，夏宮看起來又蒙上一層詭譎。  
艾莎壓低身體、小心翼翼向前，一邊注意不要踢到地上堆疊的人骨，看起來是父王捨不得安娜挨餓，只好將國裡的死刑犯送來獻給安娜，艾莎看著那些殘破的囚服猜想。

前往夏宮的那天早晨，安娜像是沒事一樣和艾莎打招呼，而艾莎只是點點頭，便與父王請安問早，後母則像是空氣般坐在父王旁邊的位子。

詭異的氣氛一直到姐妹倆一起坐在同一個馬車，準備出發前往夏宮時才好一點。  
「艾莎，別氣了，是我不好。」安娜抓住艾莎的手撒嬌道。  
「妳知道我昨晚都沒睡，一直在等妳嗎？」艾莎抱著胸生悶氣，黑眼圈浮現在她漂亮白皙的臉上，看起來像沒睡飽的泰迪熊。

安娜埃著她，小聲說：「妳昨天那麼生氣，我就想妳可能需要獨處一下⋯⋯」安娜抬頭發現艾莎瞪著她，還指了指自己的黑眼圈，立刻改口安撫道：「——等等在夏宮我會好好補償妳，我保證⋯⋯」她摸向艾莎戴著手套的手，「妳還記得小時候我們在那邊的地下室發現過密室嗎？」

聞言，艾莎便露出淺淺的微笑，那時候的安娜還是跟現在一樣天不怕地不怕，抓著艾莎要帶她去看密室，倒是自己替她緊張，一直很擔心安娜會跌倒受傷。

「結果那個密室的門實在太重了。」安娜說，「我們在那邊推了老半天都沒有用⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯我們還說明年要一起再來試試看。」艾莎說，看著安娜的綠眼，笑得溫柔。

「對，但媽媽在那之後⋯⋯」安娜的綠眼黯淡，母后是他們一家的愛，艾莎見狀立刻伸手摸向安娜的臉頰。  
「安娜，對不起，我不是想讓妳想起母后⋯⋯」

「不是妳，」安娜搖搖頭，「是我先提的。」安娜往艾莎的方向靠攏，艾莎見狀便吻上安娜的唇，兩人在搖搖晃晃的馬車裡親吻著彼此。

艾莎揮了揮空中的蜘蛛網，摀著口鼻往深處前行，更多的骨骸與玩偶碎布散落四處，當她越往深處時，一股不寒而慄的冷風向她襲來，她差點站不穩，但等那股怪風過去，艾莎立刻往裡跑去。

「艾莎！」姐妹倆安份守己的在夏宮度過第一天，到了晚上，安娜如她在馬車上所說的，成功溜進艾莎的寢室，「艾莎，我按照承諾過來囉。」安娜笑嘻嘻地跑進艾莎的房間，她今天穿的睡衣比以往都還要透，在月光之下透出安娜姣好的身材，艾莎覺得安娜今晚真是閃閃發光。

艾莎立刻打開棉被，要妹妹趕快上床，安娜一爬進床，兩姐妹又親了起來。

「嗯⋯⋯哈，」安娜回應著艾莎的吻，手一邊上下撫摸著對方。

「艾莎，艾莎⋯⋯」她的叫聲像鈴噹般清脆又可愛，激起了艾莎的慾望，她罕有地將手套脫下，伸向妹妹發燙的下體，手指一勾，妹妹好聽的美妙叫聲又響了起來，她那纖細的身體在艾莎懷中微微顫抖。

「我可愛的妹妹⋯⋯」艾莎吻著安娜全身上下，她想佔有她，如果可以把她冰起來最好，她相信安娜一定也會希望艾莎這麼做，哦，她已經不清楚也不想去釐清擁有這樣的想法究竟對不對，此時此刻，她清楚知曉彼此都需要對方。

艾莎輕拍了拍安娜的臀部，要她抬高一點，安娜乖巧的聽從指令、變換姿勢，粉嫩的穴口出現在艾莎面前，她壓低身子，像貓舔舐牛奶般舔著安娜。

「艾莎⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」她睜開眼看著趴在床上的妹妹羞紅臉的樣子，舌根加重一點力道，安娜又叫得更響了。

潤滑得差不多，艾莎的手指輕巧地滑進去，確定安娜習慣之後，開始進出她的身體。

安娜繼續甜叫著，那聲音讓艾莎聽得都要醉了，夏宮的床舖發出了緩慢前後移動的嘎吱聲，時不時傳來姐妹倆細碎的呻吟。

艾莎推開了破舊的房門，那裡曾是她在夏宮使用的房間，她看著那張姐妹倆曾經在上面歡愛過的床鋪，環顧四周後又退出去。

「哎⋯⋯」傑洛特將臉埋進他厚實的大手，「先進來吧。」沈默寡言的獵魔士嘆口氣，似乎正在掙扎著要不要接這項差事，即使等他抬起頭看到自家戀人眼裡朝他射出銳利的光芒，他也只是聳聳肩。

他側身，讓女士們進房，解釋道：「首先，我還是得知道妳妹妹中了什麼詛咒，她變成了什麼樣的怪物。」

葉奈法將艾莎安置在餐椅上，替她倒了點用魔法火焰快速熱過的紅酒，艾莎看著眼前冒煙的紅酒，雙手握著發燙的馬克杯，最後在一段沈默後顫抖地說：「我、我不知道。」

她絕望地閉上眼，像是要逃避他們的表情，繼續解釋：「事情發生的時候我被人硬生生從我妹妹身邊分開，我只記得當時先是一陣黑煙、然後是一片紅光⋯⋯後來我才理解那個紅光是從我妹妹身上發出來的，我還聽到了鳥在尖叫的聲音⋯⋯就在這個時候，我被父王派來的使者抓走，然後⋯⋯」艾莎握著馬克杯的雙手顫抖，一直到葉奈法的右手輕輕按上去時才恢復鎮定。

「嗯，」傑洛特摸了摸下巴，說：「聽起來的確是詛咒。」

葉奈法在旁邊思索著她聽過的每一個會發出黑煙散發紅光的詛咒，都有相似之處卻又完全不同。

「妳有回去看過嗎？」最後她放棄猜測，問道。

艾莎點點頭，說：「那是在我剛進阿圖瑞莎之後的第三個月，我才剛學會怎麼控制魔法，就以為自己已經可以替安娜解咒，我跑回夏宮。」  
「可是當時的我實在太無知，僅有施加一點防禦措施就直衝防護罩——後母本來想派刺客殺我，但她失敗了，於是她做了一個專門對付我的防護罩，我一踏進去就全身觸電，在外面昏厥一個晚上。」艾莎說完，下意識地摸向胸口，當時觸電的恐慌還讓她心有餘悸，胸口也因此多了一塊電擊傷。

她停了停，稍作休息時餘光看到兩人的眉頭微微皺起的瞬間，他們都是見過大風大浪的傳奇人物，什麼怪事一定都見過，但艾莎想兩位一定已經猜到後母如此惡毒的原因，她啜飲一口熱酒，繼續：「我回去之後，就收到父王差來的信，裡面寫著後母懷孕臨盆的消息。」  
兩人露出了一閃即逝，理所當然的表情。

「我們明天就去一趟。」傑洛特說，「那個防護罩只針對妳的話，那我應該可以先進去幫妳看看狀況。」

「我也可以幫妳看看能不能破除防護罩。」葉奈法說，「明天一早，我們開傳送門過去。」

獵魔士的臉一聽到傳送門這三個字瞬間變得凝重。

艾莎跟葉奈法看向臉色更加難看的傑洛特。

「葉，我能不能自己騎馬過去⋯⋯」看著他的反應，艾莎想起流傳於民間的歌謠似乎也有提到，眼前這位獵魔士是出了名地痛恨傳送門。

「太遠太沒效率。從我們這邊到艾倫戴爾不是一天兩天的事情。」葉奈法一口氣否決掉他的要求，艾莎只能抱歉地看著傑洛特嘆口氣，將手上的啤酒一飲而盡之後站起來，表示要先回房休息。

「妳也早點睡，艾莎。」葉奈法拍了拍艾莎的手，看著女巫多年前初次見面時依然一模一樣，精緻漂亮的臉龐，艾莎有一種自己還是八歲時的錯覺，想起當年那個徬徨無助的自己。

她點點頭，看著女巫起身隨著獵魔士回房。

她將手中變溫的紅酒一飲而盡，睡在他們提供的客房，回想這兩年來一直在夢裡折磨著她的過去，那個詛咒的過程。

清晨時分，艾莎在一片濕黏之中驚醒，她翻開棉被，發現床鋪已經沾染一片鮮紅色，立刻將睡在旁邊的妹妹搖醒，安娜的睡相一直都不好，艾莎剛剛搖她起來的時候，安娜還呈現一種如雕塑品般怪異的姿勢，萬一哪天她睡起來閃到腰，艾莎也不意外。

「安娜，幫我。」她小聲叫喚道，本來還緊閉雙眼的安娜聽到艾莎的求救聲立刻彈起來，像是訓練有素的護衛，她清醒得像是剛喝過咖啡一樣。

「怎麼了⋯⋯哦，我知道了。」她看了一眼羞紅臉的艾莎和床鋪，連忙翻身下床，俐落的翻出艾莎帶來的生理褲與乾淨的洋裝，將艾莎扶下床往書桌椅坐好後，又迅速的將沾到經血的床鋪棉被通通拉起來。

「喔，看來你這一、兩天都只能跟我睡了，艾莎。」安娜抱著它們準備去洗衣房時，突然想到了這點，露出開心的微笑。

艾莎在那個微笑裡，看到了自己這兩天應該會睡得相當辛苦的未來。

早飯後的姐妹倆在戶外看著書，有幾本是她們從夏宮的圖書館翻到的，安娜心煩意亂看著手中的政治學，想到早上與家人用餐時，後母特萊莎一直找艾莎麻煩，內容有關她從女僕那邊聽來安娜大清早幫艾莎送洗床被的事，後母一早便針對這件事發表意見。

『我們可是有人服侍的，還是艾莎更喜歡使喚親妹嗎？』

一想到後母的嘴臉，安娜便嘟著嘴、拋下政治學躺在艾莎的腿上，氣噗噗地抱怨道：「艾莎，妳不覺得特萊莎很針對妳嗎？」

艾莎看著妹妹鼓起的臉龐，笑了幾聲，放下手中的書，伸手摸了摸妹妹的臉。

「我想我和她就是不對盤，還好她不討厭妳。」她看著妹妹氣呼呼的綠眼，笑得溫柔，她只要安娜沒事就好了。

「可是她討厭妳啊，我真討厭她。」

「安娜。」艾莎戴著純白色手套的食指撫上對方的唇，深情凝望讓安娜都要忘記生氣了，那雙眼睛如同深海，包圍著她。「安娜，不需要因為這種事情大動肝火，妳有我，而我有妳。」

艾莎的話觸動了安娜，綠眼在艾莎的告白後浮出一層水霧，安娜笑瞇著眼，伸出雙手捧著艾莎的臉撒嬌道：「吻我，艾莎。」

艾莎將瀏海撥向後頭，低頭與安娜深吻，兩人的唇交疊時剛好刮起微風，飄來了大海的味道，她們沈浸其中，沒有注意到夏宮二樓的窗戶上將這一切看在眼底的後母，她瞇著眼睛，起先充滿厭惡地看著姐妹親吻的畫面，但過不久，又因為想到了什麼而展露笑容。

艾莎前往安娜的房間，雖然剛才檢查過自己的房間後，對於安娜會出現在她房間裡的想法不抱希望，但當她經過了後母的房間，發現那是唯一一間被毀得最徹底的寢室，艾莎深吸口氣，模仿傑洛特帶著她實地調查、追蹤怪物行蹤的動作跟他會注意的細節，雖然艾莎不像經過青草試煉變異的傑洛特一樣，可以吸嗅、看見血液與氣味，但是在獵魔士和女巫的魔鬼特訓之下，艾莎也大約能夠掌握到主要線索。

她蹲下來、分析一下後，發現應該是滿久以前的痕跡，大概是安娜一變成怪物之後立刻摧毀的，如果後母有多討厭艾莎，那安娜就有多討厭後母。

艾莎嘆了口氣，撿起地上一根散落的鳥羽毛，她將之握在手掌，重新站起身，閉上眼嘆口氣、決定前往她認為安娜最可能會在的地方——同時，也是她最不想去的房間。

那個詛咒發生當下的地方。

為了釐清安娜中的詛咒，艾莎跟著獵魔士跟女巫透過傳送門來到被包覆在防護罩的夏宮。

艾莎走上前，忍著往裡跑的衝動，葉奈法的聲音在後頭響起。

「妳後媽真的恨妳，上面寫的符文都是說妳膽敢靠近，就會天打雷劈的警語。」

艾莎咬著下唇，開口想說些什麼，後方又傳來傑洛特微微嘔吐的聲音，這讓艾莎想起初次使用傳送門時感受到的天旋地轉與不適，讓她在第一次成功穿越之後也吐了出來。

「傑洛特還好嗎？」艾莎回頭看了一眼鬱卒的獵魔士問道。

葉奈法聳聳肩，「只是一陣子沒用傳送門而已，他的反應也太誇張了。」

「不是我的問題，是妳們居然能夠習慣這麼噁心的東西。」傑洛特一臉陰鬱的走向女士們，看到防護罩後評估一下狀況。

「葉，除了禁止艾莎外，也禁止術士進來。」他眯起那雙金眼，「讓一個怪物住在裡面，又阻斷所有可以解決問題的人，難道是想開業販賣怪物秀嗎？」

艾莎憂鬱的藍眼聽到這句話變得更加黯淡，葉奈法用法術敲了一下傑洛特的頭。

「偉大的狩魔獵人大師，你有時間在這邊說風涼話，不如快點進去幫我們探路吧。」葉奈法說，她看著摸向剛才被敲一下頭的傑洛特慢慢往裡走去。

艾莎看著傑洛特成功穿越防護罩，接著慢慢消失在宮裡的背影。

「說吧，妳妹妹被詛咒的原因是什麼？」葉奈法等到傑洛特離開後問道，「外面都在傳妳跟安娜公主的事情⋯⋯我想確定一下真偽。」

聽到安娜的名字，艾莎的瞳孔稍稍放大一下，羞愧的紅了臉，她的反應也讓葉奈法更加確定了傳言的真實，她解釋道：

「我問妳這個不是要譴責妳，只是我們昨晚聽了妳的描述之後，一直在想是哪一種詛咒⋯⋯」葉奈法變出兩張椅子，邀請艾莎坐下。「詛咒有其各自的緣由和形成的方式，舉例來說，妳知道屍嬰嗎？」

「墮胎之後死去孩童化成的怨靈。」艾莎說，為了了解詛咒生物，她在這塊下了不少功夫。

「是，通常最簡單的方式是狩魔獵人拿銀劍解決祂，而另一種⋯⋯」

「是要找到祂的原生父母其中一方，讓他向屍嬰誠心道歉並且替祂取名，完成儀式之後轉化屍嬰成為家事小精靈。」艾莎接下去，一字不漏的地說。

葉奈法點點頭，暗想自己多年前的眼光果然精準。  
艾莎聰穎又有天份，而且隨著年齡增長，這些特質更加展露，即使她本人看似相當不樂意成為女術士一員，但是她身上綻放的光芒，在葉奈法眼中可說是相當刺人，只要艾莎有意願，她很樂意教導對方更多魔法，幫助她登上術士界前所未有的高度⋯⋯

「妳真的很了解，等傑洛特收妳為徒之後應該可以直接跳級了。」葉奈法換了個坐姿，「等他出來告訴我們安娜究竟變成了什麼，我想這件事應該可以很快落幕。」

「傑洛特⋯⋯你覺得他會收我為徒嗎？」艾莎一想到傑洛特可能拒絕她，雙手又攪了起來。

「這我不知道，但我倒是很樂意教導妳。」女術士的眼裡帶著光芒，像是看見珍寶一樣的神情讓艾莎有點不太自在。「甚至，我現在就能教妳怎麼破除這個防護罩。」這下換艾莎雙眼一亮、甚至身體前傾，女術士慵懶地躺在椅子上，看著艾莎的反應滿意地微笑。

「但首先，妳要從召喚雷電開始。」


	3. Chapter 3

艾莎深吸口氣，聽著自己咚咚作響的胸口，她深吸口氣想讓自己冷靜，越靠近底層，她就越發恐懼，自我質疑與罪惡感像黑暗一樣從樓梯口蔓延至她全身⋯⋯  
她停下腳步，輕拍自己的臉，這些日子以來她看過的東西還不少嗎？跟著狩魔獵人四處採集解藥的旅行中，她曾經為了採集到藥材，而將自己傳送到世界上最荒涼的懸崖上，結果在那裏遇到了長居已久的傳說級皇家獅鷲獸⋯⋯和那有著巨大無比的老鷹身形、有著獅子樣貌又兇悍無比的怪物搏鬥的記憶，讓艾莎至今想起來都心有餘悸，甚至當下怕得快昏厥的感覺，都好像是昨天才發生的事情。  
即使她摔了很多跤、即使她差點耗盡魔力，但最後的最後她還是辦到了，沒有靠任何人的幫忙，她成功絆住獅鷲獸，並且順利採到藥材。

也別忘了她隨葉奈法學習召喚雷電的過程，好幾次都差點死於閃電的威力之下。

所有艱辛的路程她都撐過來了，她一定沒問題的，為了這一天，她做了多少努力、多少準備，她握緊腰間那一排排的藥水，在葉奈法的努力下，她們終於解讀出那本寫有複雜古精靈文的解咒書，在傑洛特的教導下順利調配出解咒藥水。當然，還有足以應付怪物的身體能力跟反應。

艾莎的呼吸慢慢變得穩定，她望向前方，穿過倒塌的石柱下了樓。

傑洛特從夏宮出來時，像是掉進蜘蛛網裡一樣狼狽，白髮上糾纏著厚重的蜘蛛絲，臉上因為灰塵的關係而髒兮兮的。

他一出來，便拿出在夏宮裡穿著皇家法師袍的骷髏身上找到的筆記本，交給女術士們，自己則坐在葉奈法變出來的椅子，開始將身上的蜘蛛網撈下來。

艾莎看了眼內容，上面用古精靈文寫著艾倫戴爾的詛咒，旁邊副標題還用暗紅色的墨汁，大喇喇寫著“施予亂倫者”這幾個字，讓她嫌惡地皺起眉毛。

葉奈法靠過來和艾莎肩並肩，看了一眼內容就說裡面幾乎都是詩歌或是童謠，一看就是某個自以為才高八斗的無聊精靈法師寫的。

艾莎則拼命將想到的關鍵字寫下來，嘴裡喃喃唸著那些咒文，但是怎麼唸都像是虛空，那些咒語都無法激起她任何想法與感受，葉奈法拍拍她的肩膀。

「我們先回去，給我個三到五天的時間解出來。」眼見現下什麼事都沒辦法做，還可能會讓艾莎過度換氣，葉奈法提出了建議。

聽到自家戀人的看法，傑洛特聽話地站起來，地上的椅子隨之化成粉末飄散，艾莎將書本收好問起傑洛特有關安娜的狀況。

「設計出這個咒語的人很惡毒。」傑洛特的貓眼直視艾莎，「一般詛咒人會讓對方直接變成某種怪物，但令妹的情況是階段性地變成怪物。」

他看著還很疑惑的艾莎，解釋：「想像一下妳今天起來，右手突然變成一隻擁有怪物般的利爪，妳一點辦法也沒有，接著隔天，妳的左手也跟著變成那樣⋯⋯」他閉上嘴，看著艾莎的藍眼，在了解狀況後迸出一顆又一顆的淚，臉上從驚愕轉變成憤怒，她稍微低下頭用力地眨眨眼睛，當她抬起頭，又是那個招牌八字眉。

「還有時間，剛才我跟安娜說過話，目前的她目測應該還有五歲的智力，她說她會等妳。」

「不。」艾莎哭叫道，「我讓她等得夠久了，她一個人在那麼可怕的地方慢慢變成怪物！」她邁開步伐打算再衝撞一次防護罩，但手卻被傑洛特拉住。

「那就委託我幫妳做這件事，艾莎。」

她看著傑洛特那雙歷經滄桑的金眼，狩魔獵人傑洛特的冒險傳奇早已傳遍整個大陸，她想相信他，相信這個人們口中為了利益，喪盡天良作法極端的獵魔人，會願意採取相對辛苦的方式幫她妹妹解除詛咒⋯⋯

「等等。」葉奈法說，她拿起書本第一頁，指著上頭滴到墨而些許暈染的部份。「上面寫只有真愛才能化解詛咒。」

傑洛特嘆了口氣，放開艾莎、伸手揉了揉頭，小聲抱怨：「這什麼劣質的玩笑⋯⋯」

艾莎看著傑洛特，剛才猶豫的神情不再，她的臉看起來容光煥發。

「好吧，我會教妳。」傑洛特伸出雙手，投降道：「但委託畢竟是委託，我要先談價錢。」傑洛特開了一個公道價，艾莎一口答應，便從胸口拿出父王送她離開時給她的金幣。

「這是定金，剩下的等救出安娜之後再給你。」艾莎將錢幣塞給傑洛特，沒等他做出反應，便跑向準備打開傳送門的葉奈法身旁。

「妳幫我開傳送門。」葉奈法丟下這一句，又回頭找她的狩魔人，艾莎看著葉奈法挽著對方的手走回來，看樣子是要阻止固執的獵魔人採取徒步方式回家。

艾莎唸著咒語召喚，傳送門應聲響起、她站在旁邊等兩位進去之後，看了夏宮最後一眼。

「等我，安娜，我很快就回來了⋯⋯」

吃晚餐的時候，父王等飯菜都上得差不多，便請所有奴僕迴避離開。

艾莎直覺有壞事發生，因為每次有壞事要宣布時，父王總是這樣做，她放下手中的餐具，等待父王宣布。

「艾莎，安娜。」父王說，「特萊莎跟我說了一件⋯⋯奇異的事情。」他的語調謹慎而緩慢，似乎在慎選用詞，安娜聽到姐妹倆的名字，更是快速嚥下口中的東西，桌下的手慢慢摸向艾莎因緊張而變得冰冷的右手。姐妹倆一起盯著父王。

「她說今日稍早，看到妳們在外頭⋯⋯親吻？」國王說：「我知道妳們從小感情就好，這可能只是妳們從小開始的小遊戲，但父王希望妳們以後別再這麼做了，妳們已經都大得可以嫁人，這樣的確有損妳們的形象。」

特萊莎在聽到國王的話後驚愕地瞪大雙眼，她的表情讓安娜忍不住笑了一聲，艾莎立刻捏了捏對方的手，讓安娜在笑起來沒多久立刻皺起了臉咳嗽起來。

「就，就只有這樣？」特萊莎說，「我敢對天發誓，您生養的這一對姐妹非常不對勁，尤其是擁有奇怪力量的艾莎——我敢說一定是她誘惑安娜——而且，早上我看到她們在樹下接吻得好像熱戀般的情侶！對於如此淫亂又不健康的關係，您應該要嚴懲。」

「注意妳的用詞，特萊莎，還有妳要我嚴懲什麼？要我因為她們喜愛彼此而處罰她們嗎？」國王嘆了口氣，「我了解我的女孩們，而且我跟妳不是也討論過，也許適逢婚姻的安娜想要體驗一下親吻的感覺？沒關係，等過幾個月，艾莎登基繼承王位之後，我會舉辦招親大會，到時候妳們哪一個想跟誰結婚都不成問題。」

「可是父王⋯⋯」安娜將想要跟姊姊結婚的話吞了下去，最恐懼的事情還是發生了，她鬆開艾莎的手，站起來。「父王，先不討論我們是否渴望戀愛，只是⋯⋯我懇求您再思考一下招親大會這件事，我⋯⋯我還沒有打算與人成婚。」

「即使妳不想，我這裡已經收到各國的聯姻邀請，無意冒犯，但是以父王的角度，我希望至少妳們其中一位能夠誕下一位子嗣，延續我們的血脈。」父王說到這裡的時候看向艾莎，那個期待的注視讓艾莎的身體微微發抖⋯⋯安娜昨天在更衣室的看法沒錯，父王的確有這個意思要替艾莎招贅。

「那您要將您第二個女兒隨便丟給一個友邦國家的王子嗎？」安娜按捺著情緒，忍住淚水。

國王喝了口酒，看向激動的安娜，平靜地問道：「妳會這麼激動，是因為妳心裡已有人選了嗎？父王也是捨不得讓妳嫁到太遙遠的國家，如果妳在艾倫戴爾有找到妳心儀又得體的對象，我們都願意祝福你們的婚姻。」

「不。」安娜搖搖頭，「不是這樣，我⋯⋯」她看了眼艾莎惶恐的藍眼，感應到對方的心思，於是又抬起頭說：「父王，我知道您在國政上，一向都沒有看好我——但再怎麼樣，我也是您一手拉拔長大的，這樣的我，已經決心以後要輔佐艾莎。我深愛艾倫戴爾，我也深愛著您和母后，要我離開艾倫戴爾，我實在做不到。」安娜說完，眼角餘光看到艾莎鬆口氣的表情，心裡感到一陣心酸。

「我知道了，妳們姐妹情深著實令為父的感動，但是招親大會還是得辦⋯⋯」國王說，看了眼從剛才就默不做聲的皇后，「我想特萊莎應當會很樂意幫忙效勞。」

特萊莎一時之間被點名，還嚇得差點跳起來，她立刻慈眉善目地笑開懷，說她一定會幫忙到底。

姐妹倆看著後母的微笑，心裡感到一陣惡寒。

安娜牽著艾莎來到自己的房間，關上門之前還謹慎地左顧右盼，確認沒事之後才關上門。

「艾莎，我真不敢想像那個女人會怎麼對付我們⋯⋯」安娜一把抱住艾莎，將頭埋入姊姊的懷中。

「沒事，我會保護妳，到時候我以女王身分拒絕妳的追求者。」艾莎摸了摸妹妹的臉，微笑道：「剛才真謝謝妳說出那一番話，老實說，我聽了很感動。」

「因為那也是我心裡最真的話，跟想和妳結婚的心情是一樣的。」安娜牽著艾莎的手，來到床沿坐下。

「噢，安娜⋯⋯」艾莎搖搖頭，看了安娜一眼，蠟燭昏暗的火光映在她臉上，讓安娜看起來成熟了許多，她看著自己美麗性感的妹妹，嘆口氣，說：「沒有妳我該怎麼辦？」

「我會一直陪著妳，我保證。」她張開雙手環抱艾莎，艾莎一直以來都是安娜引導她，要她怎麼做，但這次，艾莎想要帶著安娜、帶著她們，一起走向彼此希冀的未來。

但要達到目的，有時還是需要外力幫忙。

「安娜，等一下晚一點，我們去那個密室看看吧。」

「好。」安娜放開她，綠眼堅定地看著艾莎。

艾莎已經來到地下一樓，發現這裡跟剛才大廳比更加髒亂，地上的骨骸數量比剛才都多，而且牆上都是抓痕，書本散落滿地，好像有人發狂地破壞書本。她繼續向前，聽到了一陣高分貝的鳥尖叫聲，她拔腿往前跑去。

眼前，一個用鮮血繪製而成的巨大魔法陣畫在牆壁上，而在那魔法陣前，艾莎首先看到一雙巨大禽鳥類雙腳騰在空中、三隻分別由藍紫綠組成的，類似鳳凰尾巴的鳥尾巴快垂到地上⋯⋯

艾莎抬頭，發現這個怪物的中間還保留安娜的人形姿態，身體露骨地裸露在外，原來應該是手臂的地方變成了巨大的鳥翅膀，從她嘴裡咬著某人的斷肢當作畫筆，在牆上揮灑的動作判斷，她正在忙著繪製魔法陣。

「安，安娜⋯⋯」艾莎看著眼前已經足足有她四倍大的妖鳥，心都碎成一片片，她美麗可愛的安娜，居然被詛咒成這般生物——本來被變成那樣醜陋存在的人應該是艾莎自己才對。

她吸著鼻子努力保持鎮定，計算著爬上她身上的各種角度，而此時變異成巨大妖鳥的安娜早已發現艾莎的存在，便拍著翅膀轉身，她這一轉身讓艾莎更加崩潰——她妹妹的臉已經變成有著怪物尖牙的血噴大口，綠色瞳孔被拉長像是真正的妖鳥瞳孔一樣，而更讓人驚嚇的是，她還保有安娜被詛咒前的人類頭顱，她那薑紅色雙馬尾裡中宛如招牌的挑染白髮如針般刺著艾莎的心。

艾莎悲鳴一聲，替妹妹的樣子感到痛苦又難受，她跟著傑洛特一起見過各式各樣的怪物——包括真正的人面妖鳥，都沒有比現在看到自己的親人變成怪物一樣讓她崩潰。

「艾⋯⋯嗄⋯⋯」安娜的巨爪揮了下來，艾莎的身體在腦袋回神前已經自動閃避對方的攻擊，跟著狩魔獵人花費快十個月的高強度訓練，讓她不像一般只會依靠魔法而身體卻遲鈍得讓怪物一抓就死的術士，即使跟真正的狩魔獵人相比還有一大段距離，但也能在遭遇怪獸時，足以保住自己的生命。

安娜看了一眼自己的手，發現是空的之後又立刻找尋艾莎，她優異的視覺很快重新鎖定目標，但礙於身體太過龐大，她一揮手想抓艾莎，艾莎總是很快又閃到一邊。腦筋一時空白的艾莎只能一直翻滾閃躲妹妹的攻擊。

「艾！艾！」眼前的巨鳥尖叫著艾莎的第一個字母，像是剛出生牙牙學語的嬰兒，艾莎恢復冷靜後直視對方的眼睛，發現她好像還保有一絲理智⋯⋯

「安娜。」艾莎張開手，確認對方尚存一絲身為安娜的意識鼓舞了她，她站得挺直、不再閃躲，金髮在藍色冰球的照耀下閃著一種詭譎而陰柔的光芒。

安娜停止了攻擊，歪著頭看著她那閃閃發光的姊姊，一個字一個字地說出了她的名字。

「艾⋯⋯莎⋯⋯」


	4. Chapter 4

姐妹倆在下午的時候已經來這裡巡過一次，對魔法略有研究的艾莎認出門上的符號是某個魔法世家的家紋，姐妹倆得出裡頭肯定有魔法相關收藏的猜測。礙於下午人多，擔心開啟密室的聲音會引人過來，她們當下就決定要趁著半夜時分再來嘗試。現在，終於等到所有人都睡了，姐妹倆偷偷摸摸跑到地下室，準備揭開好奇多年的密室。

兩人靠著艾莎的冰雪魔法加上姐妹齊心，終於一起拉開了生鏽已久的密室大門，映入眼簾的是積灰已久的書籍和卷軸，艾莎拍掉灰塵，看出封面上寫著黑魔法相關的主題。

「艾莎，妳看這個。」安娜拿起放在最上面的捲軸，拍了幾下，艾莎才發現上面用某種古老傳統的原住民字體編寫而成，兩人都無法看懂，但吸引安娜的是母后的字跡。

「艾倫戴爾家族的詛咒，艾莎的魔法與家族詛咒毫無關聯。」安娜唸了出來，皺著眉頭看向艾莎，問：「我們家被人詛咒了？」

艾莎沒有回答，她低下頭看著散亂的桌子，開始尋找上面寫有安倫戴爾詛咒的捲軸或書籍，但都查無所獲。安娜則是在地上發現了一本厚厚的小書本，上面的字體和圖畫讓她紅了臉頰，艾莎好奇地走過去看。

上面畫著一個長著男性陽具的女人和另一個女性交媾的畫面，也讓艾莎瞬間漲紅了連，這張圖好像火一樣，同時燃起她們腦中危險的想法，她注意到自己和安娜的神情都開始變得不對勁。

「艾莎，妳看⋯⋯」安娜指著書上用古語寫的咒語。「唸了這個就可以讓我或妳長出我們需要的東西。」

「哦，安娜，我覺得我們應該再想想⋯⋯」但艾莎也心動了，父王已經挑明要求她們其中一個為了艾倫戴爾懷下後代，既然她們誰都不願犧牲對方與陌生男子交合懷孕，那麼這個咒語真的像即時雨一樣救了她們——但艾莎的心裡一直覺得不安，也許太即時了。

「艾莎，我求妳了，讓我做這件事，讓我懷上妳的孩子⋯⋯」安娜抓住了艾莎的雙手，綠眼虔誠如信徒般，望入對方深藍如海的眼眸。

安娜發出了一聲高分貝的尖叫，地面隨之震動，艾莎注意到，那雙原本還殘留著妹妹意識的綠眼在那聲尖叫後變得更加細長，只留下怪物嗜血與殘暴的特性，她的妹妹再度消失在怪物的意志中。

艾莎眼見閃躲不及，在最後一刻召喚出冰色防護罩包住她，她在妖鳥的手揮下砸中她前伸出雙手護住她的頭，撞擊隨之襲來，艾莎隨著那顆如球般的防護罩一起被揮向牆壁，防護罩應聲破裂，艾莎在衝擊後背部撞上牆，掉了下來。

她從地上爬起來，剛才稍微撞到頭的關係，她眼冒金星，但是妖鳥的尾巴很快又衝著她揮過來，艾莎只能伸出雙手召喚長滿亂刺的冰盾，勉強擋住攻擊，在挺過第一波後她單膝跪下喘氣。

她顫抖的手摸向了綁在腿上的藥水，深吸口氣，深藍的眼睛不再惶恐，剛才的撞擊斯似乎敲醒艾莎。  
她不再恐懼，反之變得堅定的藍眼因為覺悟而燃起一道火光，心裡暗罵自己不像話，如果她也倒下來了，那可憐的安娜要一輩子以這種姿態度過這一生。  
艾莎搖搖頭，重新站起來，抽出其中一瓶藥水進入預備姿勢，額上的血隨之流下，蓋住了她半邊臉頰。

她瞪向了眼前妹妹鮮綠的眼眸。

艾莎看著妹妹在她眼前展露過無數次的神情，她認得那個表情，但此刻艾莎心裡煎熬的程度不亞於第一次安娜爬上她的床，求她回應對自己的期待與愛戀，艾莎實在無法拒絕，因為她必須彌補童年的過錯，因為她是她唯一的妹妹，因為她愛她。

「艾莎，」安娜湊上前，在艾莎的耳邊輕聲說道，「這是我們唯一的解套，也許我們註定如此。」她的手摸上了艾莎的洋裝，透過衣料，她能感受到妹妹一直比自己體溫略高而暖的手，艾莎閉上眼，感到一陣癱軟。

「我⋯⋯」她結巴道，紫紅色的唇微微顫抖。「我總覺得有點古怪⋯⋯」她看著安娜手中的書本，剛才安娜有拍過嗎？為什麼看起來跟其他書本比起來好像嶄新許多？

「安娜，妳看，這本書跟其他書比起來不對勁。」她勉強接過安娜手中的文本，戴有手套的食指撫過封面後翻過來檢查——上頭沒有灰塵。

「除了我們以外，還有別人知道並且進來過這個密⋯⋯」艾莎的話還沒說完，安娜的嘴就吻上了她，她感覺到自己緊繃的身體在安娜的親吻下逐漸放鬆，最後一度閉上眼享受著與妹妹的深吻，甚至當安娜已經結束親吻，改將手撫上她的臉頰時，艾莎都還沈浸在剛才古怪的甜蜜之中，她感覺到安娜的唇往她的右耳靠近，她美好的聲音再度出現在她耳裡，留下一句古語咒文。

艾莎耐心等待對方下一波攻擊，剛才她錯失良機，浪費一次播灑藥水的絕佳機會，妖鳥安娜歪著頭像是觀賞一個新奇玩具的樣子看著艾莎，但怎麼都沒有往前踏一步的意思。

「安娜，快來啊。」艾莎喊了幾聲，還晃了晃手中的藥水，用魔法變出一個閃著光芒的小雪花裝飾在藥水瓶上。「妳看，這是我為妳特別製作的飲料哦。」她說完這句話話感到眼前一陣模糊，但還是硬忍下來，剛才摔傷的痛開始作祟，艾莎感覺到自己意識正在流逝。

妖鳥安娜張開嘴，看著那個閃爍光芒的藥水瓶往前踏了一步，艾莎深吸口氣忍住劇痛，再來，再來⋯⋯

安娜一直慢慢靠近艾莎，直到她夠接近，艾莎立刻將手上的藥水瓶往她臉上砸過去，尖叫聲隨之響起，接著又是安娜胡亂揮舞翅膀撞擊牆面，巨石落下，艾莎在最後一刻往旁邊跳開，來不及施展防護罩，她繼續丟出第二瓶藥水，再來是第三瓶⋯⋯  
「嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄！」安娜的尖叫聲從驚嚇慢慢轉換成怒吼，待她習慣藥水攻勢之後，立刻跟上艾莎的動作，伸手一抓抓住了艾莎，她立刻冰凍對方的手。

安娜才剛抓住艾莎沒幾下，就因為對方而放手，艾莎在接近地面時翻了一圈，得扶著牆壁才能把自己撐起來。

安娜的咒語讓艾莎意識到對方做了什麼，她推開妹妹，大喊道：「安娜，為什麼？」

安娜的眼裡已映滿了淚，在燭火照射下變得偏綠的眼瞳之中充滿覺悟。

「就算這是陷阱，我也願意嘗試，我真的不能想像和妳分開⋯⋯」她慢慢靠近艾莎，「還是艾莎覺得跟我分開也沒關係嗎？妳就這麼希望我跟陌生人結婚嗎？」  
艾莎的頭又痛了起來，她們的爭執又回到一開始，她深吸口氣，按耐住想要從體內噴發而出的力量，她閉上眼，說：  
「可是妳想想，萬一詛咒是讓我們一方死亡呢？」艾莎往旁邊站了一步，試圖拉開她們的距離，剛才安娜在她耳邊唸的那個咒語已經開始發酵，她感覺到下體不再流出經血，取而代之的是陰蒂因應咒語而慢慢拉長的感覺，她快站不住，但是又不希望安娜逮到她，艾莎只能扶著牆往後退。

「妳太急躁了，安娜。」艾莎說，「妳每次都這樣。」她聽到自己的聲調變高，耳朵也跟著發熱。「我是這麼愛妳，我也沒有辦法想像和妳分開，可是，可是比起要冒著永遠失去妳的可能和妳做這件事⋯⋯」艾莎聽到自己的聲音慢慢變得破碎，最後變成了泣不成聲的嗚噎聲。

安娜停下腳步，她眼中的欲求在看到艾莎的眼淚潰堤之後也被淚水取代。

「艾莎⋯⋯對不起。」

她走向艾莎，兩人抱頭痛哭。

艾莎扶著牆壁走向安娜，趁著對方正忙著擺脫冰塊時，她又丟出了幾瓶藥水，這次，她還追加幾個咒語和符文，妖鳥安娜發出了哀嚎，叫聲淒厲得讓艾莎也於心不忍，甚至開始往後退，可憐兮兮的樣子讓艾莎都快無法招架——但是不行，她必須繼續。

艾莎繼續往前走，她伸出右手指向安娜，閉上眼想像自己就是一個通道，一個橋樑，體內的力量順著她的呼吸從丹田慢慢升起，她的嘴繼續詠唱著咒語。

艾莎再次睜開眼，她的雙眼發出冰藍色的光芒，雙眼流淚，結束禱唱之後，她用古精靈文叫喚著自己的妹妹。

『安娜，安娜，回我身邊，回我身邊。』

艾莎還是被安娜按倒在地上，頭上被披上披肩。

她以為自己的裙擺要被掀起，掙扎了一陣，終於掀開一點點披肩，卻看到安娜一臉嚴肅望著門外。

特萊莎跟父王站在門外。

「安娜，我們聽到了一些聲音⋯⋯」國王說，他看起來相當困惑。「妳在做什麼？妳的眼睛怎麼這麼腫？還有艾莎呢？」

「我剛剛做了惡夢，還嚇哭了，所以起床散步。」安娜說，嚴肅的樣子讓艾莎默默紅了臉。

「那妳怎麼會跑來這裡⋯⋯」特萊莎用手帕撿起姐妹剛才丟在地上的書，唸道：「禁術：陰蒂增長⋯⋯」

國王臉色大變，他的聲音變得嚴厲，甚至命令安娜將手中的披肩拿開。

「父王，我⋯⋯」

「拿開披肩。」

安娜嘆了口氣，只能照辦，當披肩慢慢拉開時，艾莎聽到自己心跳也越來越沈重，冰從她戴著手套的手自動蔓延⋯⋯

「陛下，注意腳下。」特萊莎推開了國王，她的腳被艾莎冰了起來，她尖著嗓子高喊巫術，女巫艾莎之類的詞彙，跌在地上的國王則看著自己最小的女兒將懷中的大女兒摟進懷中，害怕又充滿攻擊性的眼神讓國王一下子就意會到，他唯二的親生女兒之間真正的關係。

「不⋯⋯」他說，也不管妻子像發了瘋似地高聲疾呼，一向穩重理智的國王露出了姐妹倆從沒看過的表情——那是一種由驚駭、悲傷又心碎的情感組成的臉，國王看到了艾莎裙擺明顯凸起的物體，更是無法控制自己臉上的表情。

「為什麼⋯⋯不⋯⋯」國王還處驚駭之中，他還沒說完，身後傳來了皇室護衛趕來的聲音。

艾莎在安娜的懷中看著快要瘋掉的父王，又看到另一旁臉上明顯露出不合乎現況微笑的後母，在那瞬間知曉設計這一切的始作俑者後，原先驚慌的心情轉變成憤怒。

是她把那本書帶過來，是她把有關艾倫戴爾家族詛咒的書本拿走⋯⋯

她按在地上的手發出更多的冰刺，密室裡甚至開始下雪，艾莎不再壓抑，所有的惡意與憤怒都化成了尖刺，通通指向了後母，憎恨已經蒙蔽了艾莎的雙眼，她全身用力，一心一意只想要眼前的女人消失。

「艾莎，不要！」安娜在最後一刻握住她的手，中斷她，但最先趕到現場的衛兵還是看到了皇后差點死於艾莎魔法之下的畫面，他下意識拔劍，但雙腳卻站在原地。

「退下。」國王命令道，他已經從惶恐之中恢復過來，並且從地上重新站起，他請艾莎釋放皇后，叫衛兵出去跟其他人交代沒事，並且要求所有衛兵立刻回去崗位，確定閒雜人等都離開之後，國王看著站在地上的女兒倆，嘆了口氣。

「我對妳感到失望，艾莎。」

安娜在艾莎的詠唱下翅膀像是受到重擊，剛才的藥水也發揮作用，禁錮了她的行動，她從空中落下，尖叫聲持續著，安娜甚至想嘗試重新回到空中，但她的翅膀已經廢了，怎麼也拍不起來，一下子要恢復原狀，一下又變回妖鳥翅膀，她痛苦不堪，眼裡流出淚，艾莎的聲音在混亂中響起。

「安娜，想想妳是誰，安娜！」

「嗄！」安娜仰頭，妖鳥強而有力的爪到處亂踢，「艾莎！艾啊啊啊啊！」

艾莎已經快撐不住，血流過多讓她隨時有可能昏厥，但用力咬著下唇，想要透過痛處讓自己保持清醒，咒語跟藥水都是對的，為什麼安娜到現在還沒有恢復正常？

艾莎在苦惱時，瞥見牆上安娜剛才用斷肢畫的魔法陣，她瞇起眼，仔細看那其實不是一個魔法陣，她認出了一顆頭跟身體⋯⋯那是她跟艾莎？安娜用血在牆上畫了一個圈，中間的部份則因為重複作畫的關係而變得模糊。

——「只有真愛才能解除咒語。」

艾莎被關在她的房間，她無助地在房裡來回走動，下體已經恢復原狀，但是未知的恐懼讓她如坐針氈，父王跟後母先去關照安娜，她們會怎麼說安娜？父王對她失望是應該的，這都是她的錯，她身為長姐，應該要完全阻止這件荒唐事發生⋯⋯

敲門聲響起，打斷她的自責時間，來者是後母，艾莎看著她，不發一語。

「看到母后，還不問好嗎？」特萊莎說，艾莎從沒看過她心情如此甚好。

「妳不是我的母親。」

「謝天謝地，我不是，妳這個跟親妹妹搞在一起的亂倫者也不是我的女兒。」她說這話的時候故意斜睨艾莎，艾莎按耐著怒火，回看她，但地上結冰的聲音透露了她的心思。

「哼，還是一個擁有渾沌之力的妖女。」她笑了幾聲，但眼裡沒有任何笑意。

「為什麼是妳來我房間？父王呢？」

「哦，對，我來是要告訴妳，妳們的行為讓國王剛才回房時暈倒了。」她看著艾莎，「妳應該曉得吧？妳父王是溫柔的人，但太軟弱了⋯⋯」

「妳再說一句話，我就立刻刺瞎妳的眼睛。」艾莎冷冷地說，空氣在那一瞬間凝結了，但特萊莎只是笑得更加愉悅。

「搞清楚妳的立場，剛才的事情都讓議會知道了，他們正在商討是否要廢掉妳的王位資格⋯⋯」她看著凍結的房間，露出賊笑，「更別提妳的力量失控，差點殺了皇后，我是覺得妳凶多吉少了。」她盯著艾莎，似乎在期待對方的表情，但失去王位這種事情顯然沒有影響艾莎一絲一毫，特萊莎露出失望的表情，但很快又打起精神，準備告訴她另一個壞消息。

「至於安娜嘛⋯⋯」艾莎抬起頭，看著特萊莎的眼睛像是火燒一樣，這讓特萊莎露出滿意的微笑。

「妳很快就會知道了。」

艾莎錯愕地看著她，接著一陣騷動從外面響起，是從安娜的房間傳來的，艾莎立刻衝了出去，直奔妹妹的房間。

『只有真愛才能解除咒語。』  
葉奈法說過的話在艾莎的腦海中發酵，對了，真愛，她的確還漏了什麼，她停止詠唱，趁著對方還無法行動時賣力往前奔跑，風吹過她的傷口時隱隱作痛，但是她不能停下腳步，她的呼吸變得粗重，快要喘不過氣，她也沒有停下腳步。

在接近正在地上喘氣的安娜時，艾莎踩著她剛才做出來的冰石塊跳了起來，對準安娜的唇直直落下，她伸出手，撫上對方的臉後吻上了安娜的唇。

陣陣白光從安娜的胸口擴散，她倆閉上了眼睛。

當艾莎張開眼的時候，瘦弱又全裸的安娜已經倒在地上，記憶中比之前長了更多的薑紅色長髮散落在骯髒冰冷的石頭地上，艾莎跪了下來，最後一絲氣力已經要隨著血流得一滴都不剩了，她想過去抱抱她，想開口喊安娜的名字，想跟安娜說她有多想她⋯⋯

艾莎深吸口氣，最後因體力不支而倒在地上。

再次睜開眼的時候，她聞到了熟悉的煎藥味，她在狩魔人與女術士的屋子裡，她想爬起來，可是只要輕輕一動，渾身就痛得快散架。

「勸妳暫時還是別動得好。」葉奈法的聲音響起，「妳的肋骨斷了幾根，還有腦震盪，嗯，骨折就不用說了，渾身是血倒在那麼髒的地方躺了兩天，沒有細菌感染真的是奇蹟。」

艾莎笑了幾聲，這兩年的相處讓她對女巫跟獵魔士的黑色幽默失去招架之力——人生有多苦，他們的黑色笑話就有多戳到她笑點——但她笑沒幾下又因為劇痛而停了下來。

「安⋯⋯安娜呢？」她的聲音粗啞，葉奈法拿水來一口一口地餵她。

「我們專情的冰雪女王，妳妹妹在另一個房間休養，傑洛特在看顧她⋯⋯安娜恢復的狀況很好，解咒非常成功。」葉奈法想了想，笑了起來，「成功到連傑洛特都覺得妳可以轉行當狩魔獵人了，妳有興趣嗎？」

「我怕我會把他們的工作都做完了。」艾莎淡淡地說，女巫發出一陣爆笑。

「哎，不過說真的，妳能活下來真的是奇蹟，我想也跟安娜有想辦法幫妳止血有關吧，妳們姐妹倆真讓人印象深刻。」

「安娜有幫我止血？」艾莎驚訝地望向葉奈法，對方點點頭，「我們一進去裡面找妳的時候就看到渾身赤裸的她一直在照顧妳，想靠近妳的時候她還一直要攻擊我們。」

艾莎看著自己的手，想像炸毛的安娜護著她露出牙齒的樣子，露出淺淺的微笑。

「嗯，不過安娜在某些方面有點退化，她到現在還不太能說話，唯一會說的只有艾莎這兩個字。」

艾莎聽了之後久違地紅了臉頰，女巫露出我懂的微笑，門外傳來一陣歡快的節奏敲門聲，艾莎聽出來那是她們童年共同製作的童謠，葉奈法站起來走去開門。

長長的薑紅髮綁成了公主頭，穿著葉奈法提供的黑白色褲裝的安娜，張著水亮亮綠眼出現在艾莎眼前，她比記憶中更高了一點點，也變得更美，充滿精神的樣子讓艾莎快樂地流出淚來，葉奈法請安娜走進房間後便離開房間，留下她們姐妹團圓。

安娜一開始還有點害羞，但艾莎勉強伸出傷手招她來時，欣喜的微笑在安娜臉上綻放開來。

「艾莎！」安娜開心地朝她跑來，一如艾莎夢想的一樣。


	5. 番外-傑洛特與安娜的對話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 補一下傑洛特跟安娜的對話

獵魔士在探索夏宮時，在一個穿著皇家法師袍的骷髏身上發現有關詛咒的筆記本，他檢查了一下，小心翼翼包好，便繼續往裡找尋安娜公主。

找到安娜的時候，她正在啃食著人的身體，她的身體因詛咒，雙手變異成巨鳥的翅膀，中間的身體部份卻還保留著人類的身體，裸露的胸部展露在外，看起來卻相當致命。而她的雙腳則是強而有力的爪，上頭還閃著類似龍鱗的鱗片。

「安娜·艾倫戴爾？」傑洛特小心翼翼的靠近，對方足足有他兩倍大的體型，聞聲，安娜停止進食，張著她怪物化的綠眼，又細又長的瞳孔望向這名陌生人。

「嗄嗄——你⋯⋯你是⋯⋯誰？」她吼道，夾雜著鳥聲與人聲，傑洛特勉強聽懂她的話。

「冷靜點，我是狩魔獵人傑洛特。」他說：「艾莎說妳以前很喜歡聽我的故事。」

「艾、艾莎——嗄嗄嗄——」安娜拍著她的翅膀，看起來相當興奮，看來傑洛特猜得沒錯，詛咒進行得並不完全，這詛咒本來應該要被咒者完全變成一隻毫無思考，只會殺戮覓食的人面妖鳥，現在這個樣子看起來只有讓安娜的思考變成幼童時期。

「乖乖，安娜。」傑洛特拿出他面對巨魔時的態度，溫柔以及耐心。「艾莎請我來看看妳過得好不好。」

「艾莎——莎——自己來——」安娜踩著小踱步，天花板的吊燈脫落，磅一聲掉下來。

「妳想看她嗎？」傑洛特問，但是對方才剛喊完，又像是想到什麼而猶豫。

「醜⋯⋯」

傑洛特眨眨他如貓的眼睛，耐心聆聽。

「醜！安娜！醜醜！嗄！」她吼著，還流出淚來，看起來也怪可憐的。

傑洛特伸出雙手安慰道：「喔，相信我，我看過這麼多怪物，你是最漂亮的。」

「怪、怪物——嗄——嗚——安娜不是！不！是！怪！物！」她又尖叫一聲，張開翅膀往下一抓，傑洛特閃了過去，一邊小聲罵了個髒話。

「好、好，安娜不是怪物，安娜是⋯⋯」他看著安娜的綠眼，像是感應到什麼，他說：「安娜是安娜，無論妳變成什麼模樣，艾莎都會愛妳。」

妖鳥型態的安娜稍微冷靜了許多，她甚至扭捏地來回走圈，周圍牆壁上的石頭都被她給撞下來。

「那我要，艾莎。」安娜說，她心情好很多，還把已經死透的可憐囚犯身體掰成一半，分送給傑洛特。

「喔，謝謝，我早餐吃了很多。」他摸了摸肚子，假裝自己很飽，雖然剛才傳送過來的時候都吐掉大半了。

安娜將一半的人肉拿回腳下，接著殷殷期盼的等待傑洛特進行下一步，傑洛特翻出剛才在密室裡找到的沾有血跡的筆記本，上面用古精靈文記載了有關解除人面妖鳥詛咒的藥水和咒語，但不幸的是他只看得懂抬頭，內文用更深奧的詞彙排列組合進行加密，讓已經不太擅長古精靈文的傑洛特更是一個頭兩個大。

「安娜，妳先繼續⋯⋯吃早餐。」傑洛特指了指她腳下的人肉，說：「我現在要出去了，艾莎現在沒辦法來，妳要乖乖待在這，她會來找妳。」

「安娜，哪裡不去。」

傑洛特點了點頭，轉頭離開。

葉奈法和艾莎擠在一起解讀著繁鎖的古精靈文，葉奈法說裡面幾乎都是詩歌或是童謠，一看就是某個自以為才高八斗的無聊精靈法師寫的。

艾莎則是拼命的將想到的關鍵字寫下來，嘴裡喃喃唸著那些咒文。

「我想我們先回去吧，我需要個三天才能解出來。」葉奈法說，「安娜的情況如何？她還好嗎？」

「看起來比我想得還好，剛剛我還跟她小聊一下。」艾莎皺著眉頭，有時候狩魔人的幽默感讓她有些無法招架。

「她還保有一點人類的理智，可是⋯⋯我懷疑她的智商會隨著時間而退化，最後變成一隻真正的怪物。」

艾莎忍著嗚咽，她咬緊下唇皺著眉，眼下她一點辦法也沒有，即使葉奈法可以幫她破除防護罩，但是進去之後她要如何面對安娜，防護罩雖然是衝著她設立的，但是另一方面，也很好的保護了待在裡頭的安娜。

「我們走吧。」看著似乎暫時不打算採取行動的艾莎一眼，葉奈法宣布後便唸了一段咒語，傳送門應聲響起，葉奈法挽著想要步行回去的傑洛特，兩人一起進去，艾莎跟在後面，臨走前看了一眼夏宮，握緊雙手，喃喃唸道：「等我，安娜，我一定會再回來的。」


	6. 番外-安娜的視角

她的身體開始發熱，怎麼回事？她試著要喊出聲，可是聲音開始變得沙啞，最終她只能發出一些啊啊啊的聲音。

一股燥熱竄上她的心頭，像火在燒，安娜痛得眼淚都滴出來了，然而這股劇痛依然持續著，她看著自己的手，開始慢慢扭曲，她嚇得尖叫連連，然後艾莎來了，一如她每次有難，第一個出現的總是艾莎，安娜的心裡感到一股甜蜜與安心。她會沒事的。  
但事情變得不太對勁，艾莎的臉上充滿驚慌與恐懼，藍眼充滿了絕望。

安娜！

安娜聽到她在叫她，可是她發不出聲音。

救救我，艾莎！

艾莎衝向她的時候，兩人之間突然響起一陣爆炸，紅霧四散，她看不清楚艾莎在哪，正如對方也看不到自己。

艾莎！

安娜一直尖叫，但是艾莎像是消失了，接著是後母⋯⋯那個賤人，這一切都是她害的，天啊，然後她還傻傻地中了招！安娜氣得抬起手揮下去，結果沒有傷到她，倒是把她的房間給毀了。也好。反正她一直受不了她住在媽媽的房間，媽媽的東西都被玷污了。

安娜的記憶開始變得混亂又破碎，她要艾莎，艾莎在哪裡？

她吼著，所有一切都不對勁，有時候她是一隻鳥，有時候她又變回了安娜，過去與現況的畫面交錯，像她兒時偷跑去監獄聽那些精神錯亂的罪犯跟她說的故事，那些破碎奇異，但是又趣味十足的故事。但是現在她可一點也不感到有趣，她的身體成了一座監牢，她的精神開始受到奇怪的影響。

——這一切都是因為我太渴望與自己的親姐結合而遭到懲罰嗎？

夏宮在她發狂的時候逐漸破敗，她試著要出去，可是一碰到那個防護罩就痛得不得了，這時她就會氣得開始跺腳，所有的東西都被她破壞殆盡，除了姐妹倆的房間，後來來了幾個可憐人，安娜把他們全吃了，她好餓，一開始她也很抗拒吃人肉，可是過不久她發現那些人會拿著綁在他們腳上的鐵球，想方設法攻擊她，一開始她還覺得好玩，可是久了只覺得無聊，而且他們說的話一個比一個還糟糕。

「淫亂公主」、「賤貨公主」、「亂倫公主」⋯⋯

說實在，她不在乎自己被人說什麼，但那些人偏偏連艾莎都要罵，安娜在他們咒罵下一個詞之前就咬斷他們的頭。

又不知道過了多久，獵魔士來了，她從以前就一直著迷吟遊詩人大師丹德里恩的歌謠與故事，她第一眼就認出他⋯⋯傳說中的白狼，利維亞的傑洛特，那個擁有驚奇之子的狩魔獵人大師⋯⋯

起先她很擔心對方是來殺她的，但他為她帶來了好消息，艾莎在想辦法救她。艾莎！一聽到她的名字，安娜就高興得快要飛了起來，當然她也這麼做了，但是又過了好久好久，安娜清醒的時間變得更少了，艾莎呢？艾莎在哪裡⋯⋯

她的意識越來越微弱，記得的東西變得更少，她拿起那些囚犯斷肢當畫筆，把牆當成畫紙，要趕快記下來，她有預感再這樣下去，有一天連姐姐的樣子都會忘掉的。

她要記起來，她一定要。

然後，然後，艾莎來了。

一如她每次有難，她總是第一個出現在她眼前。


End file.
